russelfandomcom-20200213-history
IBC Programming
The three giant networks including ABS-CBN Channel 2, GMA Channel 7 and IBC Channel 13 showcased their best of the best television shows for 2012. Since IBC has become the undisputed number 3 network in the country, and the audience share has expanded to a high 30%. Today, IBC boast a consistent in the top-rating shows, the biggest anmes in Philippine children, culture and entertainment, and with 35.5% of the total advertising pie. 'News and Public Affairs' IBC's News and Public Affairs programs are strongly positioned to bring the ever-widening audiences the exciting, fast-paced and often turbulent events of the century. The Kapinoy Network has outstanding, credible and high-rating news and public service programs that combine talent, creativity and a greater respect for the taste of the Filipino viewing public government in the broadcast journalist of news anchors and public service. The IBC News and Public Affairs team is a dedicated and highly professional group of men and women. Headed by Zyrene Parsad-Valrencia, the news and public affairs department, television news in the pioneering IBC Channel 13 and DZTV-AM. The IBC news team combines experience and addressing issues with admirable perspective and a fresh look with only one goal in mind to bring audiences the news that matter. So if it’s newscast that you need the government, keep tune in to The Kapinoy Network. 'Magandang Umaga Ba?' Fast-paced, the credible, the highly-informative, the entertaining. and a fresh in the power of breakfast on TV screen. Magandang Umaga Ba? is redefining mornings with probably the best innovative to the usual daily pick-me-upper. What one hears on radio and reads in the newspaper, he gets to watch live and unadulterated. There's a new longest-running morning show on the air will wake up. Magandang Umaga Ba? is a daily three-hour news magazine will spice up the mornings with your day a jump-start with offers updates on the latest news and current events, advice, enjoyable features, important and practical tips as well as the hottest issues, topped ith live guest performances and sizzling glimpses of celebrity and showbiz icons of information breakfast offerings for the whole family. Delivered world, national, regional, police report, sports, CCTV reports, health and business headlines in the freshest news are Magandang Balita with Alex Santos, on-the-spot traffic updates in advisories straight from IBC Traffic Engineering Center in Trapik Muna with Merwin Llanza, on-air interviews for political personalities in TalakaYaman, the day's weather forecaster from Panahon Na with Jeff Arcilla provides the PAGASA. The latest entertainment buzz on showbiz in Star Intriga with Kathryn Bernardo, mini-docus on interesting subjects such as taho-making, info-trivias, first-hand market and consumer reports, updates on price of goods at market in Good Palengke. Explores the world of fiestas, events, tourist spots, and places families can explore together in Smokey Adventures with Smokey Manaloto; public service with Snooky Serna as Lingkod Kapinoy through IBC Foundation, Inc. A day in the life of the ordinary and not-so-ordinary people like the President of the Republic and man-on-the-street Juan, new cooking segment of FERNA Ingredients of Success with Chef Ronald Donado, and recipe of the day in Luto na Recipe for food preparation with Chef Heny Sison easy to prepare meals. Health and medicine in Alagang Kalusugan with Dr. Willie Ong and Dra Liza Ong, arts and culture, movie and book reviews, trips and travels, agriculture, Asia-regional feature stories, the environment and interview the live guest performances from your favorite artist for the day in PerormBida, plus a whole lot more to keep going for the rest of the day. The new daytime magazine program is hosted by Snooky Serna with guest co-hosts every week; Alex Santos (news), Cathy Eigenmann, Jeff Arcilla, Bobby Yan, Kathryn Bernardo and Smokey Manaloto (segment hosts). Weekdays 5:00 am - 8:00 am. 'Express Balita' Express Balita is the longest-running national flagship news program of IBC News, anchored by the female broadcast journlaist Snooky Serna and Noli Eala, airing every Monday to Friday at 4:30 to 5:30 pm, with simulcast over DZTV Radyo Budyong 1386 kHz AM, celebrating 14th anniversary. Aside from winning 2011 KBP Golden Dove Award for Best News Program for consecutive years, Express Balita ''has received other numerous accolades, including the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee, with special feature are weatherman Jeff Arcilla for weather, Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba for segment host and teen star Kathryn Bernardo for showbiz. Reporters rarely go out of town now-a-days due to the lack of funds and are merely confined to cover news in Metro Manila as aggressive team to cover the polls in the most-comprehensive investigate hot news inside and outside the country preceding all broadcast newscasts in the afternoon slot at 4:30 pm, we all know is controlled by the government. More credible to viewers behind the program should not forget the basic tenets of journalism in reporting - balance and fairness. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events this afternoon. Being the national flagship news program in Philippine television of IBC News, ''Express Balita aims to the widely talked about by the whole people, remains fast-paced, in-deph, straightforward, unbiased and vaired delivers both local and global news with the day's top stories (Ulo ng mga Balita), malacañang, metro news, global news (Globalita), provincial news, CCTV reports (Ulat CCTV), citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako), police reports (Presinto Trese), politics, peso-dollar exchange, public service (Lingkod Kapinoy) from the IBC Foundation, Inc., report from malacañang palace, special feature (Happy ni Cathy), weather forecast from PAGASA (Ulat Panahon), sports news (Sports Page) and entertainment news (Express Showbiz). At almost of the afternoon viewers, Express Balita has since been the No.1 program in the ratings higher than other shows in primetime. With this, IBC proved that a flagship news program can both be a ratings, topper and revenue earner, making it the longest-running flagship news prorgram in the history of Philippine Television. The reportorial teams are tasked to gather news from equal number of maintains a 24/7 shift of news reporters, cameramen and drivers are tasked to cover every major beat in the Greater Manila Area as well as nearby provinces from new writers and live reports in contrast to the OB Vans and ENG Vans used by its competitors, with an innovative mix of news and entertainment as the latest, hottest, burning and freshest news of the day's top stories. Express Balita sed to have a fair amount of viewership although the number has dwindled over the years due to the lack of funding and necessary equipment to make it a credible and competitive news program. Adding to its misery is the morale currently being by its reportorial teams to its production staff its mother station their field reporters more such as allowing them to give a live coverage of the latest news rather than just hearing their voices on a taped report to make them more competitive and teleprompter to read the latest headlines. Express Balita gathers the latest events in politics, police, public service, weather, showbiz, sports and foreign news in the capsule and the report by saying that with the new printers and the scanner, one could now beat more top stories, airing at 4:30 pm in the afternoon delivering the news. SEGMENTS :Ulo ng mga Balita :The day's top stories which introductory publish through character generator graphics for the headlines. :Presinto 13 :Police beat with crime reports on actions of authorities on peace order in the Metro on justice system with updates and accounts of true crime stories. With anchor Noli Eala focus on police reports around Metro Manila detailed exposition of the main news thorough investigating IBC News Team. :Ulat CCTV :Concerned Citizens Taking Videos aimed at citizen journalism and even utilizing CCTV footage and even cellphone footage from the public to convey the latest local news events. :I-Balita Ako :The social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard. :Lingkod Kapinoy :Operating under the IBC Foundation, Inc. led by female broadcast journalists Ms. Snooky Serna, extends a helping hand to those in need completes the public service with children, medical, clinic and medicine. :Globalita :The round-up around the globe. Fresh news from the international scene by the world-class foreign news. :Happy ni Cathy :A new segment where featuring our new segment host with Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba with reports on infotainment from Fiipino culture, foods from restaurant, tips on proper living, science, malls and many more. :Ulat Panahon :A weather forecast of the day with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA intricate time changes affect the lives Pinoy with weather updates provided by IBC Weather Center and serve the weather conditions. :Sports Page :Sports news from various parts of the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, with Noli Eala as the main anchors of the program feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. :Showbiz Balita :The gossip teen star Kathryn Bernardo takes on the local entertainment scene with exclusive interviews with their favorite stars at intrigue the local TV and movie industry for the showbiz insider fans. 'Ronda Trese' Ronda Trese is the flagship late-night news program of IBC News, anchored by veteran Alex Santos and the world-renowed reporter Czarinah Lusuegro, weeknights 11:30 pm right after Viva-TV block. Aside from winning the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best News Program for consecutive years, Ronda Trese has received other numerous accolades, including the prestigious 8th USTv Students Choice Award. Among its foremost objectives is to give the overall picture of news events. As Filipinos grow tired and weary of news and political deadlock will be disclosed to the national late-night newscast Ronda Trese takes advantage of present new reports will be disclosed. Where there is news, there published. As the 24-hour surveillance for comprehensive journalism of news delivery from all major stories and late breaking news delivered as independent journalism of the late nightly news strutting. Deliver of local and international news from top stories (Pangunahing Balita), politics, police report, malacanang, opinion for the new daily segment for Noynoy Aquino (Pulsong Pinoy), sports news (Palaro Hotline), politics, weather report from PAGASA (Daloy ng Panahon), malacañang, CCTV report, peso-dollar exchange, citizen journalism (I-Balita Ako) and business and economy news (Malayang Kalakalan) as the most credible late-night newscast will compete with rival Bandila (ABS-CBN) and Saksi (GMA). It offers a perspective on the day’s important news and even outlines solutions that seek to alleviate pressing concerns in 24-hour surveillance will aim to deliver top stories of comprehensive finding ways to better their lives and impact on the lives of others through reports gathered by IBC News reporters and correspondents. SEGMENTS :Pangunahing Balita :The day's headlines and top stories gtom major and important, including crime, domestic and external. :Malayang Kalakalan :Events concerning business, economy and trade-related ambiguous and affect the livelihood of the people. :I-Balita Ako :The social media’s most active news fan page in the Philippines about the government and malacanang over 150,000 citizen journalists of IBC-13’s I-Balita Mo Facebook page to let their views and stories be heard. :Pulsong Pinoy :Hot and timely issues will consider the people by sharing their own opinions and views made by President Noynoy Aquino III in current administration (Thrice-a-week). :Daloy ng Panahon :Daily reporting weather from PAGASA and complex enjoyable time change affects lives Pinoy with Jeff Arcilla as the weatherman from PAGASA provided by IBC Weather Center and serve the weather conditions. :Ronda Intriga :The showbiz news features the entertainment scene with the stars at the movie and TV industry with its intrigues plus the glitz and glamour on celebrities and personalities. :Palaro Hotline :Sports news from sports scores and major sporting events across the country around the world to be delivered in collaboration with Viva Sports, feature the results of the PBA and NBA games shown that day. 'IBC Headliners' IBC Headliners airs everyday at 9:00 am to 4:00 pm and 6:30 pm to 11:00 pm on primetime with Viva-TV block. The 5-minute top-of-the-hour news capsule on the breaking events. In the hourly news update anchored by veteran news reporter are Jess Caduco, Kim Cardenas and Jeff Canoy. 'Good Take' Galing Mo, Pilipino! Filipinos take center stage in a half-hour magazine program showcasing extraordinary accomplishments and achievements. Guaranteed to be inspiring, it is a show that will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino, earned for the 2011 Anak TV Seal Awardee for Best Adult Educational Program. Hosted by: famous movie and television artist personality of actress Chin-Chin Gutierrez, every Tuesdays at 12:00 mn to 12:45 am, it features inspirational and success stories about ordinary people for inspiring stories of individuals who have risen above challenges will definitely make you feel proud to be a Filipino. 'Linawin Natin' Linawin Natin hopes to introduce a new public affairs program as it mixes investigative and in-depth reports which focuses on the issues and government based on the intensive research and investigation will be tackled in the program, every Mondays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. Hosted by Philippine Star columnist Jarius Bondoc for the 2011 KBP Golden Dove Awards for Best Public Affairs Program, Linawin Natin aims to people’s governance issues with public insights from the intensive research, investigative, in-depth reports and additional information. 'Pulsong Pinoy' The flagship television program of the President runs for half an hour consisting of two major and one minor segment. PP focuses on the activities/programs/pronouncements/policies/advocacies of the Chief Executive and his Cabinet members to improve government’s performance and service to uplift the state of the nation, thereby restoring the citizenry’s trust and confidence in the national leadership. It contains the following segments used interchangeably, is hosted by Zyrene Parsad-Valencia. The flagship television program of the President now consists of the following segments:Kontri Ko sa Country Ko Focuses on the success stories of civic organizations/NGOs/youth groups recognized or awarded by the government. It features ordinary Filipinos contributing to the upliftment of the nation by serving their fellowmen. It may also include businessmen or heads of various organizations and their projects; Lider introduces a Cabinet secretary, a government official or any agency focusing more on their duties and responsibilities and as program managers; Salaysay ng Lahi showcases the traditions, festivities, arts and culture that describe the Filipino way of life; IsYou features current events presented in factual information understandable to the viewers in a span of a minute; Sked ng Pangulo highlights the most important events and meetings that the President attended; and Heads Up! Para Kay Boss features projects and government-funded programs help uplift the lives of Filipinos. The reformatted Pulsong Pinoy maintained the Mensahe ni PNoy segment and is aired bimonthly. It has the following airing schedule: Friday at 8:00-9:00 pm on PTV-4, Tuesdays at 12:00 mn-12:30 am on RPN-9 and Thursdays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am on IBC-13 as part of the late-night block. 'Angara ng Bayan' A 60-minute newsmagazine program Angara ng Bayan hosted by congressman-turned-broadcast journalist Sonny Angara, the program provides incisive and investigative accounts on important events and significant personages that shapes the Filipino nation. Divided into three independent segments, each episode of Angara ng Bayan endeavors to enrich the national consciousness of the viewing public and help mold public opinion by providing them with vignettes of both contemporary, government, public service, education and indigenous culture. Geared for an audience of professionals, as well as policy-makers and decision-makers, has observed a steadily growing viewership among students, who consider the program's accurate reportage and engaging visual elements a good reference for socio-cultural and political concerns,in the local scenario and the global village as well. Concerns itself greatly preserving the moral fiber of the nation, which is in a constant state of flux. Therefore, aside from the standard reports on the headline materials, the program also features matters of cultural, social, and environmental interest. It has also been serving the global Filipino with coverage spanning the whole archipelago, as well as key cities in Asia, Europe, the United States and the Middle East. From Wednesdays at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. 'Snooky' A newest public service program Snooky in the latest addition to IBC's Late-Night Impormasyon block that brings the gamut of female broadcast journalists Snooky Serna’s experiences from broadcasting, show business, movies, television and advocacy to her personal public service from IBC Foundation, Inc. in one insightful, delightful and novel TV entrant mirroring the host’s distinct. A Filipina film, television actress and Filipina broadcast journalists Snooky as well as guest performances artist and also interviews celebrities and ordinary people with equal enthusiasm tackles them with the skills of seasoned journalist and the wisdom and broad perspective of national leader from real people and intriguing places. From Friday nights at 12:00 mn-12:45 am. 'Nora Mismo' The public service program hosted by the one and only superstar Nora Aunor, every Saturdays at 6:30-7:30 am. Aunor seen on TV, this time in public service program Nora Mismo (Ngayon na ang Oras ng Remedyo at Aksyon) links up families with domestic problems and government agencies that can assist them, Nora aims to help the poor and disadvantaged by linking them up with sources of assistance from the public and private sector. This public service program is hosted by the superstar Nora Aunor marks the singer-actress' return to TV. The loaded with different segments that aim to extend assistance and keep hope alive for the less privileged, encourage public and private sector cooperation to lighten the burden of the masses and keep the government closer to the people by facilitating easier public access to social services from helping people and continuing her public service cause. 'Hapi King Healthy' Hapi Kung Healthy, IBC-13's newest sitcom magazine program for health every Sunday at 7:30 am, is an off-the-wall cut beyond the usual medical guide on TV routine. And hey!? What's the difference medical anyway? Hapi Kung Healthy's segments are not the typical gigs one sees on 30-minute public service and medical shows. The program has deals with health issues with comic situations one would see and aims to educate children and parents about diseases and to prevent the spread of these ailments, which makes the show a unique health approach to an avid viewer's healthy guide habits. It's a show that medical education. Hapi Kung Healthy is a whole new act from the all-too-serious-comedy half-hour medical television shows on TV, which makes it a definitely smart and bubbly health to provent the tightness come break of day. It's a perfect and breezy get-away to remove those hassles and perk up the smile in the healthy as the situation comedy. HKH's story revolves around a typical Filipino medical family and in their day-to-day experiences. Accurate and actual health shall be introduced medical concerns. First in the Philippine Media, the program is patterned as magazine sitcom medical center setting and the segments featured in the show. The health and medical segments will be canned and the medical assistance and dialogues of characters are delivered in the show live. With the experiences and versatility of the doctors and physicians, the challenge here is how to make people laugh yet maintain high medical issues in bring medical and healthy from the public service help at home. The segments include: Kook Ko To!, Kalusugan-Tuhan, Turn Healthy ni Nurse Arlie and Healthie Kiddie 101. With Hapi Kung Healthy, healthy will never be boring! the casts include our newest Kapinoy, the famous TV actress Manilyn Reynes, weatherman Jeff Arcilla, filipino actor, comedian, theater actor, director and politician Lou Veloso and female comedienne Arlene Tolibas, directed by Jeffrey Jeturian. 'Entertainment' 'Dolphy' The newest television comedy sitcom for family starring The Comedy King as Dolphy, as part of The Kapinoy Network's new line-up of programs in the typical Filipino family living. Every weekdays at 11:00 to 11:45 am. That promises to the Dolphy has tribute to the biggest, brightest and freshest IBC stars and talent are the comedy personality. In at home and house, The Comedy King has result to best in Dolphy for TV and movies awardees. 'Cooltura' Promoting the Filipino culture that will leave you saying Cool Ka Pag-May Alam Ka sa Cooltura. Cooltura is an educational program about the Filipino culture in the Philippines including Luzon Visayas and Mindanao. As the daytime educational show every weekdays at 11:45 am and Saturdays at 11:30 am, will continue to spread the cool of culture, is hosted by Cathy Eigenmann-Bordalba. 'Lunch Break' Timeslots: *Monday to Friday from 12:30 pm - 2:30 pm and Saturday from 12:00 nn - 2:30 pm Hosts: *Ryan Agoncillo *Joy Viado Co-Hosts: *Smokey Manaloto *Pat Natividad *Bobby Yan *Nicole Anderson *Enrique Gil *Nadia Montenegro Directors: *Danny Caparas Program Concept ABS-CBN and GMA both offer the noontime shows, It's Showtime! and Eat Bulaga!, on their noontime slots on Mondays to Saturdays. These shows claim a vast majority of the audience during the lunchtime hour so IBC-13 has come up with a new noontime variety show in hopes that Kapinoy viewers who are tired of song, dance and games formats will shift to the Kapinoy network. Lunch Break is a product of the very best that Kapinoy network IBC can offer for the noontime viewing slot as a daily live noontime variety show on Philippine TV, produced by MMG Entertainment Group Inc. with some segments and shown a live studio audience. Lunch Break apart is the innovative games and more segments continues to make live studio audience with song and dance numbers for Filipinos here and abroad plus the excitement, fun and surprises of a brand new show with the number 1 spot in the run for the highest-rating noontime show in the Philippines is currently being held by Eat Bulaga! aired over GMA Channel 7 and It's Showtime! aired over ABS-CBN Channel 2. It is considered as the longest-running noontime show in Asia and undisputed number 1 in the Philippines as they treat you to a one-of-a-kind noontime extravaganza for the lunch. The hosting scheme itself is a marvel in mass and class appeal. Host with Ryan Agoncillo and comedienne Joy Viado with their co-host are Smokey Manaloto, Nicole Anderson, Enrique Gil, Pat Natividad, Bobby Yan and actress Nadia Montenegro as well as Lunch Break Dancers, directed by Danny Caparas as the Lunch Break family makes the noontime TV history nationwide and worldwide, to celebrates 13th anniversary takes the elements of the variety show, game show and the comedy gag show. Daily noontime viewing for good, with Lunch Break will meaning, wholesome and positive, with the LB image and personality as its identity with its new noontime block. The noontime shows will counter have appeal to a wider audience. Lunch Break is on Philippine TV as its competitors to cook the show’s buffet of new treats for our daily noontime entertainment. In the Lunch Break have the daily noontime habit across all markets and works in a nationwide and eventually international scope. Lunch Break will feature comedy and fun with substance. The show caters to the staple Filipino noonime menu: the talent searches, the kids contect, the fun games, the skits, dance and song contests, client features, all with sensible and respectful hosting. The segments are: Knock Knock Kumusta, a wall clocks were given out to a lucky household member whose home was posted with a sticker as the final production number for the show; Jeep Jeep Huray!, as LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the colorful jeepney; Sayaw Kabataan which will display the dancing prowess of young contestants as the opening production number for the show. A special portion every Monday to Friday is Modus Alumni, which will spoof a TV commercial parodies and advertisements with their special guest star. PVS: Panalo Videoke Showdown (every Monday, Wednesday and Thursday) they will sing a specific song and will be judged by 5 judges who give a score from the range of 15-30 points, the one with the highest points, wins P25,000 while the other contestant wins P3,000, both with consolation prizes. Ka-Gangnam Style, Played every other Saturdays, three random bystanders from the daily location perform in a dance contest to PSY's two hit single Gangnam Style and Gentlemen each contestant dances a sample to the song for sixty seconds, At the end, all three contestants dance head-to-head in a showdown, the contestant chosen by the audience's popularity wins ₱5,000. Dance Dance Revolution (every Tuesday and Friday) they help and display the dance moves for Konami video games Dance Dance Revolution for the arcade game plays stand on a dance platform stage choose more music to play to if they receive a passing score and has the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Lets Do the Grocery (every Monday to Friday) race against time and each other as they try to complete in 3 minutes the grocery list of the demanding Chabelita. This time pressure-driven portion of the show will definitely keep your heart rate up. Olympic Quiz Mo! (every Saturday) aims to instill in the youth the love for sports they give away to Globe, Talk n' Next, Touch Mobile and Sun Cellular subscribers get a chance to play the sports game limits the time to 2 minutes. The guesser must reply Oo (Yes), Hindi (No) and Pwede (Can Be) in the sports, three teams with two players each must guess the word they pick before or within the time limit each holding 15,000 pesos, 20,000 pesos and 25,000 pesos will head to the sports round and receive a limited-edition Lunch Break t-shirt, the win the Jackpot prize of 60,000 pesos, plus their winning prize. Test Screan (every Saturday), is a segment where live studio audience will serve as an on-camera acting workshop will compete against the clock and three levels win up to ₱60,000 with their IBC Administrative Services and Personel Department for would-be actors and actresses, young and old alike. More fun await Lunch Break viewers, the two-hour show tagged as Tanghaling ng Saya lived up to its title with its wacky and exciting impression on its live studio audience. The show adds more interesting games that offer bigger prizes for studio contestants as well as the home audience. Its target audience is the C, D and E crowd. Aside from the fun and humor it offers one of the salient key points of the show is its goal to help the masses (generally the less fortunate) via its games, which give out large prizes. As LB Jeepney with a new mobile studio place right inside a 30-foot-long jeepney promises a rewarding journey where no passenger goes home empty-handed can play the game inside the colorful jeepney. It has grand prizes such as houses and lots and cars but plenty of easy, little games with lots of cash prizes brings unparalleled fun, amusing games and loads of exciting prizes via its newest and much-anticipated noontime show Lunch Break innovative blend of contest, games, musical performances and superd hosting with the lunchtime at the IBC Studio canteen in Broadcast City. 'Chinatown TV' Chinatown TV is the country's premier, longest-running, and original Filipino-Chinese lifestyle tele-magazine show. Hosted by a variety of talented and well-rounded hosts are Wesley Chua, Lizbeth Yap, Louella Ching, Morgan Say, Joseph Tullao, RJ Valentin and Wendelyn Ty as a star-studded who are not only adept at the English, Filipino, and Chinese languages but also full of vigor and enthusiasm, Chinatown TV promises to inform as much as entertains. Providing quality news and entertainment for 10 years, Chinatown TV airs every Sunday at 9:00-10:00 am on IBC Channel 13. The show that brings Filipino and Chinese culture around the world - Chinatown TV, the show that you feel and see! 10 years of excellence in providing quality news and entertainment from 2011 Anak TV Awardee. 'Showbiz Star' Every Monday to Friday at 10:30 am to 11:00 am, called Showbiz Star, the 30-minute showbiz-oriented talk show, is hosted by communist in the fast-changing world of entertainment, Dolly Anne Carvajal. The morning 30-minute live program delivers daily showbiz updates with live on-location coverages of movies-in-the-making and press conferences will tackle the meatiest, hottest and freshest local celebrity news and rumors. There will also be a celebrity guest who will meet face-to-face with showbiz reporters, and together with the TV host, will squeeze out and clarify issues about him or her. 'Danze sa TV' The Kapinoy Network in partnership with iDMZ launching its brand new shows. Another first in the field of TV programming as the Kapinoy newtork IBC of producing the new original program, called Danze sa TV has given way to innovative and another level, or new dance craze, the history of FM radio. From weekdays at 3:30 to 4:00 pm, Danze sa TV will feature a unique version of Sayaw Pinoy!, simulcast over iDMZ, via multi-split screens. The modern twist in the field of FM radio and TV another ingenious effort of IBC and danze music for the viewers and listeners of iDMZ. The more healed iDMZ, the #1 internet danze mix FM radio with cool surprises and bigger changes to put fun back into the radio airwaves, because he sees the airwaves today and wanting to give the Filipinos as the sounds they sould dare not miss. Hosted by iDMZ DJ The Sting (Terence Khan) bring together radio (announcers from iDMZ FM station going oncam for the first time), TV, and text where the jocks can now be seen on TV with music videos from your favorite international artist. 'Noel @ Late Night' The Philippines' most talkative TV host Noel Trinidad keeps the late-night viewing alive and kicking. In highlights of this radical and riotous talk show are intimate and revealing interviews with the most controversial personalities in Philippine show business as well as its live guest performances like a chat. 'Children's' 'KapinoyLand' The flagship children's television program based on KapinoyLand in the Philippines for the brand of the Kapinoy network, from Monday to Friday at 4:00 to 4:30 pm, as a pre-programming the network's flagship news program Express Balita and Sundays at 8:00 to 8:30 am and a 5-minute short program airing daily from Monday to Saturday at 8:00 am, 9:00 am and 12:00 noon, and 2:30 pm during weekdays. Earning for the The Best Children's Program for the KBP Golden Dove Awards and Anak TV Seal Awards. The new IBC mascots like Mr. Kapinoy created in June 30, 2012 based at KapinoyLand at Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City, Philippines from the success of TV, toys, books, stickers and so much more. His friends Ms. TV, Radiogirl, Newspaperboy and Ms. Lola Pinoy are the stars of the show premieres on October 1, 2012 as the first live-action Pinoy Filipino animated, live-action Filipino animated and full length 3D computer-animated format concept is based on time traveling. In the guests will be the kind of baby, child and kids play that Mr. Kapinoy meeting appeal to 2-5 years old for baby, 10-13 years for kids of these children, and will singing, dancing and playing for kids as live-action animated format using original Filipino music and stories, animation, theater, muppets, live action animated and features that Mr. Pinoy meeting learning, playschool and playground with exciting fun and games. To making craft arts, they make some unique and beautiful artworks using any artwork tools such as cardboard, pencil, pentel pens, colored papers, cartolina, etc., and they use foods to make works of arts which is still edible with a sponsors by Regent Foods Corporation such as Cheese Rings, Tempura, Cheese Ball and Regent Cakes (Pandan, Ube, Mocca, Melon, Strawberry and Chocolate). Cast and characters *''Mr. Kapinoy'' - The main franchise mascot leader of sequestered TV station IBC. KapinoyLand will featuring the culture in the Philippines from Luzon, Visayas and Mindanao have more, new characters, new puppets, amazing musical numbers, enchanted travels, and cool lessons who make the children with the target market for kids and baby boomers. *''Ms. TV'' - A television mascot for high-technology. *''Radiogirl'' - a radio mascot for IBC Radio as Radyo Budyong and iDMZ for singing and dancing. *''Newspaperboy'' - The boy mascot turned newspaper for IBC News. *''Ms. Lola Pinoy'' Puppet characters *''RemoteBoy'' *''Manok'' *''PinoyFlag'' *''Baby Kapinoy'' - A baby new maascot puppet for kiddies and children family. 'Barney and Friends' The child-friendly in the popular children's television program Barney and Friends is now on Philippine TV aimed at children from ages 1 to 8, which airs every Saturdays from 8:00 to 8:30 am. Barney, the most adored purple dinosaur in the world was created in 1987 with the children show Barney and Friends from HIT Entertainment for children loving kids and kids at heart to be educatonal from the home videos, a major success when the characters for toys, books, live musical and many more for all children in the Barney franchise on IBC. New character mascots are Barney, Baby Bop and BJ entertain kiddie viewers with the new celebrity guest as the children's television programs. All your favorite Barney songs are there and more. Educational, light-hearted and entertaining, the production brings an imaginative story to life in the market was kids and baby boomers everyday for fun and games represent viewers of all ages with Barney, a purple anthropomorphic Tyrannosaurus rex who conveys educational messages through songs and small dance routines with a friendly, optimistic attitude. Pinoy kids will fun definitely delight will join the characters of Barney, Baby Bop and BJ were mascots also present the new home of the sequestered TV station IBC-13 every weekday afternoon. They had a mini show and sang all my fave Barney tunes that Anya and I use to sing together addressing kids in the Philippines in a tag for IBC kiddie show to promote the celebrate Barney’s 22 years of love, caring and sharing for children across the world. Cast and characters: *''Barney'' - The main character is a purple and green Tyrannosaurus rex in stuffed animal likeness, who comes to life through a child's imagination. His theme song is Barney Is a Dinosaur, which is sung to the tune of Yankee Doodle. Barney often quotes things as being Super dee-duper. Episodes frequently end with the song I Love You, sung to the tune of This Old Man, which happens to be Barney's favorite song.Despite being a carnivorous type dinosaur, Barney likes many different foods such as fruits and vegetables, but his main favorite is a peanut butter and jelly sandwich with a glass of milk. He also loves marching bands and parades. *''Baby Bop'' - A three-year-old green Triceratops. Baby Bop has been on the show since July 29, 1991, she debuted in the video Barney In Concert. She wears a pink bow and pink ballet slippers, and carries a yellow security blanket. She sings the song My Yellow Blankey to show how much her security blanket means to her. She likes to eat macaroni and cheese and pizza. She is B.J.'s little sister. *''BJ'' - A seven-year-old yellow Protoceratops, BJ has been on the show since September 27, 1993. He is Baby Bop's older brother. His theme song is BJ's Song. He wears a red baseball cap and red sneakers. He lost his hat in the episode Hats Off to BJ!, and sometimes says things to hide his fears (for example, in the episode Barney's Halloween Party, he was shocked by the paper spiders and after learning they were fake, he said "I knew that, sort of"). Pickles are his favorite food and because of that, he actually has had them in different ways such as on pizza (also with pepperoni, peppers, pineapple, and peanut butter). 'Y2K: Yes to Kids' Have fun while learning as we try to shift to a higher gear as Y2K: Yes to Kids, a children's program of IBC Foundation, Inc. and the Philippine Children's Television Foundation, Inc. Hosted by Filipina actress Maxene Magalona with company revitalize your interests aimed at young viewers to teach children. Under the direction of Ryan Agoncillo. Sundays at 8:30 to 9:00 am. International Subsidiary 'IBC Global' IBC Global is the destination for those that outside the Philippines through IBC Global Ltd. in partnership with Pilipinas Global Network Ltd. As the definitive station for all things pinoy as the Kapinoy network, IBC Global is the home to OPM music videos (recent hits to all time classics) along with Philippine shows from IBC Classics, culture shows, high-quality entertainment and news and public affairs programs. If you reached the international channels, IBC Global is where you want to be available available in Guam, the Middle East, North Africa, Europe, and United States on Dish Network. Enjoy a wide variety of entertainment programming from IBC Global. Watch your favorite well-loved Filipino dramas, soap operas, comedies and many more from this exciting channel that showcases some of the classic Philippines top hits including sitcoms Iskul Bukol, Seeing Stars with Joe Quirino, Pinoy Thriller, TODAS, Chicks to Chicks, Ora Engkantantada, See-True and many more.